


something

by wordlocker



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin's agreed to crossdress for tv again. Jaehwan suspects it's to kill him by way of sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something

Jaehwan works with hardworking people. None of them, in his opinion, compares to how diligent his boyfriend is. Hongbin’s missed their lunch date today already(although _date_ is a stretch when it’s just packed lunch enjoyed in the privacy of the recording booth), and when he arrives at the practice room, he barely glances in Jaehwan’s direction before jumping into his new choreography again.

Hakyeon’s giving him pointers when Jaehwan joins the others in the other end of the room. “I can’t believe he said yes to this,” Wonshik says, leaning against the wall next to Taekwoon.

“Are you kidding?” Hyuk scoffs. “It’s because he knows how gorgeous he looks.”

“That doesn’t sound like Binnie,” Taekwoon chimes in. “Maybe it’s just to promote VIXX, or to get his name out there.”

Jaehwan’s still looking at the way Hongbin’s listening raptly to Hakyeon’s coaching, willing Hongbin to turn and look at him, just once, to no avail. Hongbin starts practicing shimmying his hips, and the song starts blaring throughout the room again. Jaehwan likes it just fine, but if he has to listen to Girl’s Day one more time, he might burn the whole place down.

“Alright people,” Hakyeon bleats, clapping his hands near their faces. “It’s late. Personal practice time. Go, go, go.”

Sanghyuk makes a face behind his back at the same time Wonshik swats him away like a fly, and Hakyeon chases them off with a sharp cry. Jaehwan sighs and is just about to get up when Taekwoon touches his shoulder. 

“If you’re curious, just ask him about it.”

And then he’s gone, as expected from Taekwoon. Hongbin’s still doing that stupid, ridiculous, gyrating dance – and man, his ass looks so fucking delicious in those jeans and under this lighting – and Jaehwan catches himself gaping in the opposite mirror. Before Hongbin notices (but how could he when he has that sexy concentrated look on his face), Jaehwan rushes off to the music room, trying hard to shake off the images (lurid ones, long legs tangled and bare back arching) in his head. Maybe a couple of hours on the keyboard can return his sanity to him.

Only, because Hongbin is an asshole (god, _why_ ), he finds Jaehwan in his hiding place a couple of hours later. Jaehwan tries to ignore him, but the bastard’s just leaning against the door, hips cocked and lips wrapped around a bottle of water like he’s in some sort of a softcore porno. Jaehwan messes up twice before he speaks up.

“Are you just going to screw around like this all night?” he asks, eyebrow raised. “Hakyeon hyung said we have an hour before we can leave.”

“So?” Jaehwan manages, throat dry as a desert. “Just leave me alone to play for an hour.”

“Is that what you really want?”

“Yes, Binnie. All I want is to be left alone for an hour. Go back to your dance practice.”

“Hyung.”

Jaehwan sighs. “What?”

“I saw you staring at me.” 

Even without looking at him, Jaehwan knows Hongbin’s smiling, those fucking dimples on display, just from the way his voice sounds. It makes him irrationally furious. Or something. But it makes him turn around and sure enough, he’s _smirking_. “Well, what do you expect? Shaking that thing like—that.”

“That _thing_?” Hongbin echoes, eyebrow raised. “What’s wrong? You don’t like it?”

Jaehwan has to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying no. “What? Why do I care? It’s your ass.”

Okay, that’s probably not the coolest thing to say. But it’s not like he can take it back. So he pretends to focus on the keyboards, humming a nameless tune as he aimlessly presses the keys.

“Ah,” Hongbin says. He’s standing right next to Jaehwan, now. How he manages to smell so nice even after a day of sweat is beyond Jaehwan’s comprehension. “That’s not what you said the other night.”

Great. Jaehwan didn’t think anybody should be held accountable for shit they say in the throes of an orgasm, but Hongbin clearly doesn’t share his views. Jaehwan feels him coming closer, the heat from his body closing in. Jaehwan’s never been so engrossed on a piece of music sheet before.

“What’s the matter, hyung?” Hongbin murmurs, his breath against Jaehwan’s ear. “You can tell me.”

Jaehwan still refuses to look at him. That face of his is _lethal_. “Are you crazy? They’ll hear us outside.”

“I lied. They left. I told Hakyeon hyung we’ll walk back home.”

That makes Jaehwan turn to him. “What?” he cries. “I don’t want to walk home. It’s fucking one in the morning!”

Hongbin’s just…staring at him. Then he blinks, and Jaehwan realizes that he’d done a mistake. Hongbin’s eyes are like one of those tar pits in the discovery channel, and when you look into them you’re lost forever. All Jaehwan sees before he’s taken over is spit-shiny lips, half-opened and inviting.

Kissing Hongbin is one of the most exhilarating things Jaehwan’s ever done in his life. More than the first time they stand on the stage as idols, a little less than that bungee jump they were coerced into. He gets absorbed in it easily, the feel and taste of Hongbin clouding his brain in a matter of seconds. Hongbin licks into Jaehwan’s mouth like he’s absolutely hungry for it, the noises he makes rendering Jaehwan useless. Jaehwan pulls back to shush him, because there’s bound to be some staff members hanging around, and getting caught with their pants down isn’t exactly ideal, but Hongbin rushes forward again, eyes half-lidded. Jaehwan is not sure what has gotten into his boyfriend, but he’s not about to complain. Maybe doing the choreography turned him on or something. Jaehwan, for one, was a little turned on just watching him.

“Aha!” Hongbin blurts, delighted. “I knew it!”

Shit. He didn’t think he’d say that out loud. Jaehwan should really stop talking when he’s having an erection. Fortunately for him, he knows exactly how to distract Hongbin. They stumble from their seats to the tiny couch in the corner, Jaehwan skillfully ridding Hongbin of his shirt on the way, and landing on him with a muffled _oof_ while Hongbin’s mouthing at his jawline. Whoever insisted on putting a couch in this room is a genius, and if Jaehwan isn’t currently busy licking down his boyfriend’s abs, he would go over to the person and kiss them on the mouth. Unless it’s the CEO, because _ew_ , he’s practically their father. 

“So you really did like watching me dance, didn’t you?” Hongbin asks breathlessly, not even having the courtesy to help Jaehwan in taking off his jeans. “It turned you on.”

Jaehwan groans, because Hongbin’s legs are long, and his jeans are tight. Also, his dick is about to burst in the confines of his own pants. “I can’t believe we’re still talking about this.”

“Do you have a thing for Hyeri sunbaenim?”

Jaehwan looks up, frowning, about to tell Hongbin that _no, of course not_ when he sees the look on the guy’s face. “Oh my god,” he says, not even stopping as he jacks Hongbin to full hardness because he’s an awesome boyfriend. “That’s why you agreed to do it? Because I said she was my ideal type?”

“No,” Hongbin sputters, not really meeting Jaehwan’s eyes. Then he makes a face. “Alright, maybe two percent of the reason. But, really, it’s to promote the team and to get myself known, okay.”

Jaehwan laughs, because it’s too cute not to. “What, as a guy pretty enough to be Hyeri from Girl’s Day?”

Hongbin looks offended at first, but then he’s grinning back at Jaehwan. “Also the guy who can sway his ass like nobody’s business.”

“Stop it,” Jaehwan chastises jokingly, pinning him down with his weight. “I told you, this ass is mine.”

Hongbin moans, spreading his legs wider, because he’s an awful human being. “God. Possessive, much?”

“What can I say?” Jaehwan smirks, tipping Hongbin’s dick forward just to teasingly lick at the damp head. “I sort of have a thing for you.”

This time, the moaning isn’t fake. Jaehwan prays to whoever’s listening that whatever staff that’s still in the building stays away from the practice rooms because he doesn’t want to get busted, but he doesn’t really want to shut Hongbin up either. Dragging his tongue down the length, Jaehwan stops to mouth at the base, wetting the balls just to hear Hongbin lose his mind. Hongbin’s whole body is shaking, and it’s such a beautiful sight that Jaehwan wishes he could see it all the time. He’s busy licking circles around the crown when he feels Hongbin’s hand in his hair, tugging insistently.

“Can you just,” Hongbin gasps, a bead of precome trickling onto Jaehwan’s bottom lip. He’s so hard it looks almost painful. Jaehwan’s boyfriend never ceases to amaze him. “Can you please – just – _please_. C’mon.”

“Now?” Jaehwan says, finally letting go of Hongbin’s cock. It flops back onto his flat stomach, tacky with spit. “You kind of ambushed me at a bad moment. I don’t really have—”

“Back pocket,” Hongbin cuts him off, eyes wide and dark with urgency. 

Jaehwan frantically reaches out for Hongbin’s discarded jeans and searches his pocket, coming up with a packet of lube and a condom. He holds it up victoriously, whooping. “Fuck, yes. You’re such a boy scout.”

“Isn’t that why we started doing this in the first place?” Hongbin snorts. “You failing to keep your hands off me when you see me jumping around in those ridiculous boy scout outfits— _oh_!”

Jaehwan doesn’t bother with a single digit, opening him up hard and fast with two, adding a third as soon as Hongbin bucks up from Jaehwan’s fingers having dragged against his prostate. It takes two minutes, tops, for Hongbin to arch up wantonly, asking to be fucked. Hongbin usually has no problem taking the reins when they’re together, more than capable of screwing Jaehwan into the floor, but he gets like this sometimes, desperate and pliant, and so fucking sexy. Jaehwan’s so ready for it he has to talk himself out of coming as he puts on the condom, hands trembling. He has to guide his cock through blurry vision, because his contacts were killing him and he left his glasses in the case in his backpack outside, so it takes him several tries, Hongbin’s hand bumping into his. But, finally, _finally_ when he’s inside, it drives a moan out of them both, the intensity of it forcing them to stay still. 

The only sound in the room is their labored breathing, before Hongbin’s urging him to _move, hyung, come on_ , and he’s fucking him with steady thrusts. Hongbin’s eyes flutter shut, sooty dark eyelashes against his flushed cheeks, and Jaehwan mumbles something along the line of _so perfect and gorgeous and mine_ as he fucks harder and faster. Hongbin’s writhing underneath him, harsh groaning interspersed with _just like that, hyung, right there, more_. Jaehwan’s legs tremble and his thrusts are beginning to falter as he gets closer and closer, so he takes Hongbin in his hand and starts jerking him off earnestly. Hongbin appreciates that very much, if the way he rides Jaehwan’s cock is any indication. A few more twists of Jaehwan’s wrist and he bucks up violently, ropes of come landing on both their skin, pretty pink mouth opened in a soundless scream. Jaehwan just needs a couple more thrusts before coming, too, body locking up at the force of it, Hongbin’s hands on his hips a tad overwhelming. 

Hongbin laughs into the kiss when Jaehwan collapses onto him, keeping it short and sweet before sobering up and starting to clean up the mess and getting rid of the evidence. They can’t resist a few more playful kisses in between picking up clothing items and wiping down the couch, and by the time the room is upright again, they’re sprawled on the floor, exhausted for more than one reason. 

Hongbin lets out an undignified squawk when Jaehwan smacks him on the chest. “I can’t walk home like this, Binnie! I can barely stand.”

“Quit whining,” Hongbin groans, face tight with annoyance. “You weren’t even the one being screwed nearly to death.”

Jaehwan gasps. “So you’re blaming me, now? You dickhead, you seduced me with your girlish hips and sultry mouth and you’re blaming me?”

Hongbin glares at him, hitting him hard across the thigh. “My hips are not girlish! And all I’m saying is that I shouldn’t be the one paying for our taxi fare tonight.”

“Unbelievable,” Jaehwan grumbles, shaking his head. “Used for my sexual prowess and then for money.”

Hongbin bursts out laughing, slapping Jaehwan’s butt as they get to their feet. “Guess you don’t own my ass, after all.”

“Come on, Hongsookie,” Jaehwan sighs, hooking an arm around Hongbin’s neck. “This oppa will treat you to ice cream on our way back.”


End file.
